Frozen in Time
by Littleobsessed
Summary: Bonnibel and Marceline have a perfect life together, however one event can change everything.(Bubbline)
1. Chapter 1

I'm awoken much earlier than usual by a very piercing hiss sound. I feel the blankets pulled away from me and reluctantly open my eyes to see a large mound of blankets and long flowing black hair out from under it. "Bonnie!We didn't shut the curtains!" my vampire wife called out. Before I could even begin to shush her scream another cry for help wailed out. "Ugggghhhhh!" I moaned in frustration. The girl forever stuck in her teens giggled as she happily informed me it was "my turn" to help the fussing infant. "I hate you!" I laughed and playfully punched her shoulder. She pulled me under the blanket for a kiss and I went to help the child, on my way closing the curtains.

I walked into my small childs room and was greeted by much louder screaming. I picked up the pink girl and rocked her gently. The tile beneath my feet is cold as I walk into my kitchen quickly retrieving some food for my daughter. The more of the green paste that I feed her the more she begins to smile and I can start to see her tiny fangs. I was quite surprised that vampires can pass through genetics and we still don't know if Penelope will have Marceline's immortality or my slightly more mortality. She does have a heartbeat though so she probably will take after me in that aspect.

I wipe the onyx haired child's face and take her to see her mother, well her other mother. Penelope giggles excitedly as her vampire mother lifts her up and begins to sing to her. We both love hearing Marceline sing. I smile thinking of how I have a truly happy life, and a family I would do anything to save. After a little while Marcy reminds me about how we are going to Simon's to see him. We visit him frequently now that he isn't the ice king anymore. Lets hope it stays that way.

 **A/N: This is just the beginning of this story it will get more dramatic from here. *Insert evil grin* I just wanted to write this short chapter to see if people like the idea of it and the writing style. Next time they will visit the ic- i mean Simon. *All the evil grinning* Anyway please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally Figured out what direction I want to take with this story! Expect to see more (But still infrequent) updates on this story.**

The air feels cooler than normal as we enter the mountain terrain of what used to be the Ice Kingdom. Simon and Betty chose to continue living

here even after she restored Simon back to his original state, mostly for the years of research kept there. Being a scientist i find the change in

temperature to be quite alarming, Marceline doesn't seem to notice at all. Her smile never falters even as a faint screaming can be heard in the

distance. Am I hearing things? A laugh, a scream, running. Sounds that seem all too familiar...

"You can't be here!" Betty screams snapping me away from my thoughts. The vampire next to me frowns. "Why?" She sounds confused, I however can feel the pieces clicking together.

"Just listen to me! Something happened and I will have it under control soon. But for now you both need to GO." The firmness in Betty's voice tells me that we really do need to leave the area, and confirms my fears. The nearing maniacal laughter doesn't help. I turn to Marcy to find that she has already run off, in the wrong direction. She runs toward Simon, now in his former state of extreme madness.

How could this have happened!? Betty told us she fixed his condition from the root, killing his source of magic. With magic brings madness. Magic, madness and sadness. Her calculations must have been incorrect.

"Simon!" Marceline cries out, running toward the magic man who has lost control to a point he has never reached before. Marceline is holding Penelope.

My body is in auto pilot as a cloud of ice forms around the flying man's arms. "Bonnie!" I hear the word that the first time it hit my ears, I knew this girl was going to be someone special to me, I would do anything for her and the small girl in her arms. I somehow feel calmed by that word as shudders of pain go through me. I feel the cold eating at my bones, and then I feel nothing.

 **A/N: Drama Bomb!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Marceline's POV_

I wake to a tear stained hospital pillow and the love of my life standing in front of me, completely encased in ice. The last week has been the most stressful and frantic week of my entire life. Every day more hospital visits, tests on Bonni and trying to get her out. She is alive in there but cannot see, hear or think. The ice she is trapped in is magic so no matter how hard we try we cannot melt it, and Bonni is Frozen in time. If we ever get her out she will be the age she was the moment that ice hit her and think it's that day. Hopefully the world isn't too different by then. I'm dedicating my life to getting Bonnibel back however I cannot spend all my time on that. I have Penelope and I know Bonni would want me to focus on raising her. She deserves at least one mother.

Betty snapped Simon out of his hysteria again almost instantly. We were just there at the wrong time. You have no idea how much I wish I never reminded Bonni that we had to go over there that day, because of that I blame myself. I feel so horrible all the time, if it weren't for Penelope I don't know what I would do. But I have to be there for her. That is why Simon and Betty volunteered to help research how to help Bonni and help with Pen if needed.

It's hard to sleep at night, events from that day haunt me like a ghost that only I can see. Penelope has trouble sleeping too, I can tell she misses her mom. She wails for hours, I try to calm her but Bonnibel was always the more comforting type. Glob I hope we can get her back soon.

 _5 Years After The Incident_

Dear Bonni,

I have decided to begin writing you letters ever so often so that when I finally free you from that ice prison you can know what was happening in our lives. Pen is almost six now, she started school in the Candy Kingdom last month. This gives me more time to work on helping you. By the way you never told me how hard running this freaking kingdom is! Half the time I'm so stressed I want to blow my brains out! Ha ha I'm joking of course.

I miss you so much Bonni, I'm so lonely because you were the only person who ever actually understood me. And it's hard with Penelope because she doesn't even remember you. How could she, she wasn't even one. We had a test done a while ago and Pen isn't immortal like me, so I better get you out soon. I have all the time in the world, but she doesn't. I show her pictures of you and tell her our adventures as bedtime stories. She sees you all the time behind a wall of ice and knows that is her mom. She tells me she wants to meet you and I tell her she will soon. I will have her write you a letter as she is learning to write.

Love you always,

 _Marceline_

Dear Mommy,

I am Penelope. I am 6 years old now and I just had my birthday! Mommy told me to write you this letter for when you com bak. I want to talk to you very bad. Mommy tells me that you are a princess! She is kinda a princess now 2 but she calls herself a fampre queen. I am in school and I can read and write. My teacher tells me that i am very smart. Mommy said you are smart. I am going to go play now buy!

Love you.

 **A/N: I am going to use this letter format for the next couple chapters probably so I hope you like it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Bonni,

While I'm writing you this letter it has been 10 years since your incident with the ice king, and I still haven't saved you. Many times I thought we were close but each time we fail with flying colors. By the way when I say we I mean me, Simon and Betty.

You would be so proud of Penelope if you could see her, she is ten and already in Algebra and advanced everything in school. I guess she takes after you in that area. She told me one day that she feels like she misses you even though she has never met you, I can't imagine how she feels. I grew up without a mother but I can sort of still remember her, Penelope has nothing but pictures and stories of you.

There are so many reasons why I wish you were here:

I don't want you to miss Penelope's whole childhood, but she is already verging on her teens.

I miss waking up next to you, the smell of your sugary sweet hair, your baby soft lips. I basically miss everything about you, even when you ranted about science for hours.

Some parts of parenting I suck at, and I just know you would be amazing. Just the other day Pen asked me why I look so much younger than all her friends parents. I basically told her I'm dead and she freaked out. Great job Marceline. I had to get Simon to explain it to her and now she's fine.

This kingdom is totally bonkers. If there is an issue and you don't tell the people, they freak out and say they aren't properly informed. If I do tell them they get scared and explode! I honestly don't know how you ran this place so well. Don't worry though I am running it just fine and all your people are safe.

Finally, all the letters in the world couldn't tell you how much you've missed. How much I miss you, how much I love you. So for now I'm Just going to try my absolute hardest to get you back, I will never stop trying.

Love you beyond all comprehension,

Marcy.

Dear Mom,

It's Penelope, your daughter. It's strange thinking of you as my mother when I cannot even remember you. For some reason I still feel like I miss you. Sometimes I go and talk to you when I need comfort, Mom isn't very good with that stuff. I don't know why but I feel calmed by talking to you even though you can't talk back.

Mom says you would be proud of me, that I take after you. My favorite subjects in school are Algebra, English, Science and History. (Can you tell I like school?) I love talking to uncle Simon, Betty and Mom about history because they were there for the great mushroom war and before it. It's still a little weird that my mom is a demon-Vampire but I'm getting used to it.

One day I found a dress in my closet, a beautiful gown of silk and jewels. Entirely pink. I tried it on and went to show mom, that was a mistake. The instant she saw me she couldn't stop the tears, running up to her room she stayed there for days. When she finally came out she told me that she knew you for a long time, even when you were very young. I look just like you, my only difference is my slight (Unusable) fangs and my midnight colored hair. She is even more set on helping you now, I'm young but I can tell it's hard on her. I just hope you will be out soon.

Sincerely,

Penelope

 _5 Years Later, Marcelines POV_

I wake to a familiar figure wrapped around me tightly. As I turn a strong, sugary scent floods my nostrils and my eyes shoot open.

"Good morning Marcy." The beautiful pink girl I have been trying so hard to get back smiles at me. My mind races. It can't be, we have been trying for 15 years to bring back my wife and still nothing. This however doesn't explain the girl in my bed. She leans in, kissing me passionately. She makes her way out of the bed and tells me we have to get ready. I still cannot believe she is back, I'm ecstatic but something feels... off. Bonnibel walks over and opens the large pink curtains of our room. The sun shines in beautifully lighting her features, there is just one problem. My skin doesn't even burn.

I wake, instantly caving in on myself. "I'll never get her back."


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope's _POV_

I stare down at the page reluctantly. It's been years since I've written a letter to my basically deceased mother. My alive, well undead mother begged me to write one again as my life is completely different. I honestly think it's stupid, we will never get her back. Simon and Betty are getting much too old to be focusing on a goal so pointless. They say I don't understand, I never knew her but I understand how important she was to my mother. It's killing her that she isn't making any progress whatsoever, I think she should give up. The former Princess has been trapped in ice for 32 years, with no progress on escaping. It causes my mother far too much pain to see her like that, I think we should remove her from the home. I roll my eyes and begin to write.

Dear Mother,

It's Penelope again, I haven't been writing any of these letters lately because honestly I doubt you will ever read them.  
Since my last letter I have gotten married, had a child and became a professor at the local University. My husbands name is Lemonhope, he said he knew you as a child. Our childs name is Ben. Anyways that is what is happening in my life, I feel like I'm writing to a brick. Bye.

Sincerely,  
Penelope

Ps. GIVE UP TRYING MOM.

As I finish the letter I add a note to my mom, just in case she reads it. Although I call Bubblegum Mother that is not how I think of her. Over the years I have grown to despise the pink lady, she is all my mom thinks about. This curse that is on her has not only taken her life but along with it my mothers. I just wish she would move on. Grod knows I have.

 _Marceline's POV 50 Years After the Incident_

I can feel conflict rising in ooo. I've seen it before, and I will see it again. War, always a different reason, different outcomes, different people. But war, war never changes. Although war hasn't broken out yet its clawing, pushing the bars to escape. When it does, I fear for the future. I still haven't perfected the algorithms to help Bonnie, its been far too hard without Simon or Betty here with us and Penelope refuses to help. She puts all of her effort into finding the litch and destroying him because surprise surprise he came back just like he does every 100 years. I told her to trust me, to stay out of it but no she left me with Ben and went out to fight alongside her husband.

I go downstairs to work on the algorithms, I can feel how close I am and I cannot wait to get Bonnibel back. I honestly have no clue what to do in times of war and without her this kingdom is going to fail. I just hope nothing too horrible happens before I can get her back.

"Grandma!" Ben calls for me from the kitchen. I smile as I walk upstairs to make the child food. He laughs as I tell jokes but like always I can only think that I will live long after his death. Because that is how I live, surrounded by death.

 **A/N: Wow I'm depressing. Next chapter will take me a while to write so hang on, also I used a Call of Duty quote in here so wow great going there. I'm a girl btw dont know why I felt the need to say that but ok. Wow i need to stop.**


End file.
